


airborne

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Saint Petersburg Days [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Consensual, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mile High Club, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Yurio sees all and knows all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuuri couldn't believe he was even considering it. The fact that he was surprised him to no end, just like many other things in his life. Maybe because his heart was going a million miles an hour, thinking about himself and Victor in a...cramped and uncomfortable space. On a plane.





	airborne

**Author's Note:**

> here we go. airplane sex to tide everyone over while I update my omegaverse fic.

"Want to sneak into the lavatory and fool around?"

 

Yuuri's eyes shot open at Victor's question, cheeks blazing red with heat. The plane gave a little shake as he turned around to face Victor, both parts incredulous and slightly intrigued. Only slightly. "...We're landing in two hours."

 

"And it'll be another two hours before we actually get home, and by then we'll lose consciousness as soon as we get to bed," Victor said, sounding perfectly reasonable as he kept giving Yuuri's arm encouraging squeezes. "All the time we've spent on planes and it's never occurred to me! What kind of a husband am I?"

 

Yuuri stared at him dryly. And here he thought Victor had been asleep, like most people on the plane. The cabin lights were off and he could only see a few overhead lights shining around them, including the one currently illuminating Victor. They were near enough to the back of the plane that they could quickly find their way to the lavatory, a clear advantage of Yuuri convincing Victor to fly coach every now and then. "What...brought this on all of a sudden?"

 

Victor just shrugged, still smiling at him and taking his coat off. "It just came to me."

 

Somehow Yuuri doubted that. "We'll get caught."

 

"What can they do? Throw us off the plane?" Victor asked, tempting Yuuri with a quick kiss to his cheek. "I'll go in first, you wait five minutes, and then you knock so I'll let you in," he added in a whisper, beaming widely as his eyes sparked with mischief. "What do you say?"

 

Yuuri's eyes kept darting around, anxiously searching for anyone overhearing them or walking by. He spotted Yurio sitting across the aisle, his silhouetted form curled up underneath his jacket, fast asleep despite the blaring music playing through his headphones, head resting against the window. 

 

A flight attendant had walked past just two minutes before, so maybe it was possible to just go in undiscovered.

 

Yuuri couldn't believe he was even considering it. The fact that he was surprised him to no end, just like many other things in his life. Maybe because his heart was going a million miles an hour, thinking about himself and Victor in a...cramped and uncomfortable space. On a plane. 

 

But then Yuuri gazed back into those pretty blue eyes, bright with promise, and his apprehensive thoughts started to quiet as bolder thoughts began to emerge, setting aside the fact that an airplane lavatory wasn't really the best place to have a tryst despite what people might say. 

 

And yet Yuuri was nodding at his husband, suddenly very aware of the risk of being discovered. "Fine.  _Fine._..Lube and condoms?"

 

"In my carry-on," Victor confirmed, smiling at him happily as he reached down to open the side pocket of his bag to retrieve a thin foil packet and a small bottle.

 

"...Five minutes...Maybe longer if someone walks by," Yuuri muttered, biting his lip as he watched Yurio shift slightly. 

 

Victor caught him off-guard with a quick kiss, murmuring against his lips with a light pat to his cheek, "I'll prep myself while I wait." Then he scooted out onto the aisle, getting to his feet and giving himself a quick stretch before making his way towards the back of the plane.

 

Yuuri froze when he saw Yurio, illuminated by his overhead light, peer at the older man from beneath his jacket, and waited another minute to make sure the boy had drifted off once more before breathing again. He too scooted his way to the aisle seat, staying alert for any flight attendants or passengers heading their way. At the same time he was unconsciously trying to keep his face down, as if his intentions were stamped on his face, and anyone who got a look at it would either give him a disgusted shake of their head or a sly, knowing smile. He really didn't want to find out.

 

At least the engine noise would help.

 

The five minutes felt like an eternity, but then Yuuri held his breath as he got up and started to walk towards the lavatory on shaky legs, hoping Yurio didn't hear him. He was relieved to see that the very last row was empty, and no one would hear anything despite the roar of the engines.

 

He blew out a shaky breath as he stood in front of the door and looked around nervously before giving the door two quick raps. It immediately opened and Victor was tugging him inside.

 

The door closed behind him and the lock sliding shut, Yuuri found himself pushed onto the door, his mouth devoured by Victor's as he fought to get his heart under control before it burst out of his chest and into Victor's, whose naked thigh was pressing into Yuuri's groin. Choking down a moan, Yuuri's hands found their way to Victor's ass, kneading the firm globes as his husband practically purred with delight and fumbled with the button and zipper of his jeans. 

 

Within moments Yuuri's pants were on the floor and he was achingly hard, his cock resting over the cleft of Victor's ass as he tried to get the condom out of the foil, hoping he didn't drop it. "I can't believe we're doing this...We're going to get caught, Victor," he panted, catching his and Victor's flushed reflections in the mirror, Victor braced against the tiny sink with his head bowed so it wouldn't hit the ceiling.

 

"And yet your dick is still hard," Victor chuckled as he rocked his hips impatiently. "Come _on_..."

 

"Okay, okay, just...hope I don't bang your face against the mirror."

 

" _Yuuri!"_

 

" _SHH!"_  

 

A few more seconds of fumbling and Yuuri got the condom on, and he pressed into Victor's twitching entrance, Yuuri biting back a groan at the tightness and friction and pressing his mouth to Victor's nape as the man let out a soft moan.

 

Though the cramped space urged him to press flush against Victor, Yuuri took his time, fingers drawing soothing circles onto Victor's hips as he gave him a moment to adjust. "A-are you okay?"

 

"Fine," Victor grunted softly, shifting backwards with a quiet, shaky moan that had Yuuri holding him tighter and pressing a kiss to the knob of his spine. He waited for Victor's nod before slowly rocking his hips forward, grinding into the still-tight heat and trying to aim for his prostate with every thrust.

 

When he ground against it he jerked at the sudden spasm around him, squeezing Victor's hips as he let out a hushed, shaky moan. He reached around to wrap a hand around Victor's length, stroking it in time with their steady motions, increasing in speed and growing more uneven the closer they got to climax. Absorbed in the restrained movements of skin against skin, the soft needy noises Victor was letting out, and the heat building in the space, Yuuri briefly forgot that they were thousands of feet away from the ground, that there were more than a hundred other people a very short distance away, separated by metal panels and a red sign that read "occupied".

 

Yuuri came first, pressing his mouth against Victor's flushed skin to muffle his cry as he kept fucking up into Victor and stroking him through his own orgasm, catching what he could in his hand as Victor covered his mouth with his palm and moaned into it, hips twitching in Yuuri's grip.

 

Resting against Victor's back for a moment, Yuuri closed his eyes and just held on to Victor, stroking his front with his clean hand and feeling his breaths grow steadier.

 

"That was..." Victor chuckled breathlessly, and Yuuri pictured his satisfied smile. "God, give me a second before I can move again."

 

"Sorry," Yuuri mumbled, shifting backwards and biting his lip at Victor's shaky exhale. "Let me just..." It took some maneuvering before Yuuri pulled out, and Victor could move again. They took a few moments to clean up and leave everything as it was, Yuuri growing aware of how much time had passed since he left his seat. 

 

Drying his hands with a paper towel and straightening his clothes again, Victor took a deep breath before smiling at Yuuri contentedly, moving to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Wait two minutes and then come out," he whispered, lightly pinching Yuuri's cheek before he started to turn and make his way out. 

 

Yuuri, his heart surrounded by warmth, drew him back towards him and into a deeper kiss, Victor's surprised noise making his lips tingle as he wrapped his arms around Victor's waist, his hands caressing the small of his back, and he thought about how he couldn't wait to have Victor back in a bed, if only to hold him like this without the worry of either of them bumping their heads on a ceiling or having more than a hundred people knowing what they were up to.

 

Resisting the urge to linger, Yuuri gave Victor's lips another brush with his before letting him go, drinking in the dazed smile on his face as he held on to Yuuri's hand until he was out the door, fingers trailing over Yuuri's as if to touch him as long as possible. 

 

The door closed shut again and Yuuri had to put a hand to his chest to calm himself down, thoughts of Victor and how the hell he was going to inconspicuously make his way back to his seat. He glanced at himself in the mirror, taking in the blush that seemed stuck to his face, and his pleasure-bright eyes behind his smudged glasses. 

 

He washed his hands and face at the sink, trying to cool down, and cleaned his glasses with his shirt, sliding them back on and glancing at himself and around the lavatory to make sure nothing was amiss before he took another steadying breath and opened the door.

 

The plane was still relatively quiet, and Yuuri made his way back to his seat as quickly as he could, keeping his head down and glancing around to see that people weren't looking at him.

 

He got to his seat, finding Victor sitting in the middle seat, resting back with his eyes closed as he sat blanketed in his coat from the chest down. Feeling yet another surge of affection, Yuuri carefully edged towards the window seat. They'd long ago lifted the armrest, allowing Yuuri to wrap an arm around Victor to pull him against him, and Victor rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder with a relaxed sigh as Yuuri rubbed small circles against his thigh under the coat. "Did you like it?" Victor asked.

 

Yuuri huffed a soft laugh as he continued to blush. "It's sex with you. What do you think? But I think I prefer the locker room if we're going to keep having sex in places we could get caught in."

 

"I think I do too," Victor replied, a laugh in his voice as he shifted again. He sucked in a pained breath, and Yuuri gave him a squeeze that was both sympathetic and guilty. 

 

"...We should stay awake long enough to take a bath," Yuuri promised as he kissed Victor's forehead, knowing the man was going to be uncomfortable until they got home. "I can make it up to you."

 

"You're sweet," Victor breathed. "But I was asking for it, remember? Besides, I like feeling you like this." He then pressed a kiss to the spot beneath Yuuri's ear, smiling against the soft skin. 

 

And then Yuuri felt something soft smack him on the side of the head, and looked up in alarm to see that a small cat plush had landed on his lap. He and Victor blinked down at it before turning to look at Yurio, who was staring at them through dangerously narrowed eyes that kept flicking pointedly towards the back of the plane before flashing indignantly.

 

Yuuri's blush covered his entire body before he hid underneath Victor's coat, barely hearing the sound of the seatbelt sign coming on.

**Author's Note:**

> don't throw plushies while on planes, friends.
> 
> Please comment!!


End file.
